Un cambio para un amor
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Al regresar de vacaciones, la notaste diferente, con el tiempo los demás se acercaron, los demas la alejaron de ti, te diste cuenta de que con aquel cambio que ella le hizo a su persona, tus sentimientos hacia ella. TsunaxChrome.


_**Un cambio para un amor.**_

_**One-Shot escrito por:**_

_**Ill Scritore Della Arcana.**_

Un nuevo dia comenzaba.

Después de las vacaciones llenas de diversión con los amigos ya era hora.

Regresar a la escuela, sitio aunque a veces odiado, ayudaba a fortalecer los conocimientos para el mañana.

En el aula tú ya te encontrabas en tu pupitre.

Hablando animadamente con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Aunque siempre riñendo y riendo tu ya te habías acostumbrado a aquella rutina.

Desde que Reborn y los demás llegaron a tu vida.

De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió dejando pasar a alguien.

Que aunque era conocido para ti, te sorprendiste al igual que los demás.

Chrome entró al salón pero algo había diferente en ella.

Vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori, de aquello no había objeción.

Pero lo diferente se encontraba en la parte de arriba, en su rostro.

Ella ya no tenía el cabello corto como acostumbraba.

Unos grandes mechones de color morado bajaban de su cabeza hasta su espalda.

También enfrente y a los lados cubriendo sus orejas.

Te sonrojaste al igual que la mayoría del salón.

Ya que ahora, era mas bella que antes de salir de la escuela.

No dijo ni una palabra ni a ti ni a los demás.

Solo se sentó en su asiento y sacó sus útiles para poder estudiar.

Algunos de los hombres se acercaron fascinados por su belleza.

Las chicas emocionadas comenzaban a platicar con ella por su apariencia.

Y aunque el maestro Dino apareció y arrebató las miradas de los demás.

Tú pensabas en aquello.

¿Por qué tendrá el cabello largo? – Te preguntaste a ti mismo en tu mente a la vez que escuchabas al profesor aunque torpe daba bien sus lecciones.

La conocías de hace tiempo y siempre la veías con el cabello corto.

No sabias el porqué de su cambio repentino.

Los días siguientes te acercaste a ella para preguntarle el porqué de su cambio.

O podría decir que lo intentaste.

Porque con los chicos y sus comentarios.

La cubrían completamente dejándola afuera de tu alcance.

Gokudera intentó calmarlos con una explosión.

Pero Yamamoto como siempre lo calmó.

Tú te tranquilizaste también y sonreíste.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor"— Pensaste.

Ella siempre había sido solitaria y se aislaba de los demás.

Podría cambiar ya que con la clase alrededor, se volvería más social.

Y se despojaría de su timidez y frialdad.

Regresaste a tu asiento con esa idea.

Pero no sabias que aquello solo una mentira era.

Los días siguientes, los hombres comenzaron a ganar terreno.

Ayudándole algunos con las clases, algunos con las tareas.

Y otros proponiéndole salir a una cita a ella.

Cuando, las pocas veces podías acercarte a ella como cuando tomaban sus cosas del casillero.

Al abrirlo, una avalancha de cartas salió como un alud.

Todas confesándole a Chrome su amor.

Tu aunque sorprendido al principio.

Al seguir al paso del tiempo comenzaste a aborrecer aquel diario acontecimiento.

Ignorabas que el pupitre de Chrome existiera.

Que todos los que se le confesaran eran solo una ilusión.

Pasabas por alto que ellos acapararan su atención.

Pero lo que mas ocultabas es.

Que desde que ella regresó tan bella como una musa.

Tu amor hacia ella se volvió más grande y evidente.

Te gustaba Kyoko, esa era la verdad que te decías como un mantra.

Te querías convencer de que esa era la única verdad.

Pero en menor medida estabas enamorado de tu guardián.

Desde aquel beso en la batalla contra Varia lo habías desarrollado.

Que aunque débil, un flechazo de amor ella te había dado.

Y que ahora, cuando más la puedes perder ese sentimiento estaba a alto grado.

Pero que podrías hacer tú.

Tu aunque candidato a jefe de la mafia, para la clase solo eras "Tsuna el perdedor".

Al contrario de los que se le acercaban a ella eran todo lo contrario a ti.

Deportistas, intelectuales, lo que tu nunca podrías ser.

En las clases, en ves de tomar apuntes una carta comenzaste a redactar.

Un menaje que ella podría reconocer.

Un pequeño mensaje, "Atrás de la escuela al atardecer" era lo único que podrías escribir y eso con gran esfuerzo.

Debido a tu inexperiencia y timidez con las mujeres.

Lo dejaste en el periodo de gimnasia en su casillero.

Que aunque sabias que tal vez no lo leería un intento habías hecho.

Atrás de la escuela en el sitio establecido esperaste.

A los pocos minutos ella apareció.

"Que ha ocurrido, jefe" – Preguntó aunque temerosa, con el mismo respeto que te tenia.

Sin más rodeos te le confesaste ya armado de un valor igual al que tienes en tus batallas.

"YO TE AMO CHROME" — Fueron las palabras que salieron en un grito de tu boca.

Pero después de aquel estruendo todo regresó a la calma, ni una palabra de ambos.

Le miraste, ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada, no quería verte a la cara.

Sabias lo que eso significaba.

Lo sabias de antemano.

Ella a lo mucho solo como un amigo y jefe, nada más.

Además, todos sabían que algo ella por Mukuro sentía.

Algo que ella no podría sentir nunca por ti.

Suspiraste y bajaste la mirada.

—"No te preocupes, solo quería que lo supieras" — Dijiste en un leve susurro a la ves que bajabas tu mirada.

Sabias que te rechazaría por no podías guidártelo mas tiempo.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida mirando tu sombra proyectada en el suelo.

Yo también, lo amo. – Un leve susurro se esparció con el viento.

Levantaste tu mirada y volteaste a observarla.

Ahora ella te miraba, las lágrimas cristalinas salían tanto de su ojo izquierdo, como lagrimas que conseguían salir del parche que cubría el derecho.

Ella corrió hacia ti y te abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Dijo que por eso se había dejado el pelo largo.

Kyoko y los demás también lo tenían de esa forma, ella quería destacar y se diferente, todo para que la notaras, todo para que la amaras.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y finalmente, se besaron.

Aunque estaba oscureciendo no se preocuparon.

Siguieron besándose sin parar sin preocuparse del tiempo.

Al dia siguiente, se querían hacerse notar.

Llegaron al aula juntos, tomados de la mano.

Desconcertando a todos, Gokudera y Yamamoto incluidos.

Cuando Gokudera preguntó: ¿Porque se toman las manos de esa forma?, Decimo.

Tú contestaste, aunque aterrado por los demás chicos, dijiste

"¿Porque no?, Somos novios, eso es lo normal."

Todos se sorprendieron por tu respuesta a lo que ella, asintió con la cabeza.

Las chicas los ovacionaron.

Los chicos protestaron.

Pero les daba igual los demás.

Ambos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

Y cuando le pediste que volviera a cortarse el pelo ella dijo:

"Pero, con el cabello largo, tu finalmente me amaste" – Dijo temerosa de lo que pasaría.

Tú negaste con la cabeza te acercaste y sonriendo le contestaste:

No necesitas cambiar para que te ame, pero, si para que me diera cuenta de que te amo.

De nuevo se besaron.

El cabello largo, un leve cambio puede crear varias cosas en una persona.

Pero un cambio también puede marcar el inicio.

Un cambio que solo marcó el principio de un amor.

_**Fínale.**_

_**Notas del autor: Al fiiin.**_

_**Jajaja, después de tanto tiempo pude escribir un nuevo fanfic, jaja, perdonen todos, pero la escuela, el trabajo y sobre todo la flojera y la falta de inspiración fue lo que me mantuvo lejos de escribir.**_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero escribir mas a menudo para todos y continuar el fic que tengo pendiente de Fairy Tail, jaja me apresuraré.**_

_**Bueno, este fic iba a ser cómico, de que Chrome no se sentía cómoda con el pendiente Vongola y por eso el cabello largo, pero mientras escribía, cambio y ya, aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Bueno ya saben, pongan un review de como está los errores y demás, espero regresar pronto.**_

_**Bueno como acostumbro.**_

_**Me despido con un.**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
